Sail Against The Wind
by Yana125
Summary: Mother and daughter were walking hand in hand out from the city of Alubarna. They had an important meeting.


**_I don't own One Piece._**

* * *

Mother and daughter were walking hand in hand out from the city of Alubarna. It was early for even the sun to rise but none of the two were tired. The girl, around the age of three, looked really excited as they headed closer and closer to the city gates. The mother looked down at her time to time to see the girl's brown eyes that shined with happiness and the big toothy grin that never faded from her face. The woman smiled gently at her only child.

This girl was a miracle. A miracle for that she was hers. Those were dark times when she was born, nobody knew what tomorrow would bring, death or life. And she was a miracle for that nobody knew anything about her. Pirates and marines had been fighting all over the seas and they hadn't left Alabasta alone. They had had to protect themselves from both sides and they could just hope that the next day they would still have their homes. That had been the world her daughter had arrived to, but nobody had cared about her. They hadn't asked who she had been, where her father had been. She had been just a newborn child like any other newborn. After the war had ended and people finally asked about the father, the woman told them that the man had been killed during one of the fights. People hadn't doubted her and had asked no more for she was glad even today.

As she was thinking about it they arrived to the gate. There a man with brown hair and a scar on his face was waiting for them. When the woman got closer to him, they nodded to each other as a greeting.

"Good morning, Mr Scar!" the little girl said with her never fading grin. She had a problem with memorising the man's name but it seemed he didn't mind the nickname.

"Good morning, Lady Lili" the man nodded with a smile and opened the gate for them. As they passed by him the woman showed a thankful smile to the man and with her daughter she continued their walk.

On the East the horizon was turning to red as the two walked through the land covered with sand. Soon they smelled the scent of water in the light morning breeze and the burning feeling in their hearts started growing with each steps. Both of them loved the sea, they could watch it for hours. They longed for it. The sea meant the big world, endless opportunities, many adventures. The woman also felt a little sadness when she thought about those many opportunities she hadn't lived with when she decided to stay behind, but she knew she had made a good choice. Without staying behind this girl would have never held her hand. And even if she would never go back to the sea ever again, her daughter would someday live out both of their dreams. She already had so many of them, some almost similar to her owns. She was that kind of girl who would grow up to be a free spirited young lady, always sailing against the wind, never turning back. Just like her father, she would be a great adult destined to do great things to the world.

"Do you see it, Lavil?"

The girl looked up at the woman.

"What, Mum?"

The woman smiled and stopped. She raised her hand and pointed to the distance. Lavil continued looking at her mother questioningly then turned to the direction she was pointing to. In the distance was the Sandora River that crossed the kingdom with its blue ribbon. The sun slowly travelled higher and higher and soon it was seen a little above the horizon. In the light the details of the view became visible just like the boat on the river, some people standing at the riverbank and a figure walking towards them. He didn't have to come closer to the two to reveal his identity, the woman and the girl knew who was heading their way.

The grin on the girl's face grew even wider as she let her mother's hand go and started running towards the man.

"Dad!" she yelled.

The man stopped and waited for Lavil to get there. When she arrived he picked her up and raised her towards the sky. Their laughter of happiness echoed in the empty desert.

The woman whipped away a tear from her cheek and smiled at the two most important people in her life. Sometimes she was angry at him for being always far away from them but whenever she saw the reunion of father and daughter her earlier angry feelings turned into happiness and love in a moment. If Lavil was happy, why shouldn't she be happy too for her happiness? The most important thing was that despite his absence the girl loved her father with all of her heart and the woman needed nothing more to always forgive him. Unlike others who left their family and never came back, he always visited them every two months if not more often. There were two things he did everything for and would never betray: his crew and his family.

"Hey!"

The woman woke up from her thoughts and looked at the two as they waved to her with identical grins on their faces. Their black hairs were shining in the rays of the morning sun and their laughter made it even brighter. The woman grinned back at them and waved too. She was so lucky to have both of them.

* * *

**_I started liking this couple a few days ago and decided to write something about them._**

**_Lavil is from 'laveer' which means 'to sail against the wind'._**

**_EDIT: Forgot to tell. Lavil has an other name too to keep her identity a secret. Lili follows the tradition of the female names in the family (Vivi, Titi)_**


End file.
